


Yuánfèn

by Theri



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theri/pseuds/Theri
Summary: Yǒu Yuán Wú Fèn-- a Chinese proverb meaning "having fate without destiny." A relationship that's destined to be, but not to last.Post-Vampy level 100 fate episode, when Veight comes face-to-face with the truth that his destiny and Djeeta's destiny will eventually lead them in very different directions away from each other.





	Yuánfèn

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” she whispered as she rested her nose against his neck. “ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ ” Her voice cracked, unable to hold the weight of her regret. Only now that Vampy and Rackam were gone could she allow herself to feel this sorrow. Only now could she be Djeeta, and not Captain.

Veight shook his head, his cheeks turning rosy. “No, it’s fine. Look, no harm done. Everything turned out all right in the end.”

Her fist tightened around his shirt collar, almost tight enough to constrict his breathing. Djeeta pressed herself against him, inhaling the vampire’s familiar scent. Tears feathered her lashes, soaking his chest through the material. He shivered.

He knew that his words weren’t true. This time, it was different. Despite being the pragmatic one of Medvecia’s royal siblings, Veight had never given much thought to dying. Medvecia was safe, after all. He had grown up with every expectation to live a long life. Even when he’d joined the Grandcypher crew, the blond vampire still hadn’t given his death any consideration. But now that the truth had stared him down in the depths of his soul, it was inescapable.

_I don’t want to die._ An irrational fear rose in the pit of his stomach, making his heart lurch. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. _I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die._ He couldn’t leave Vampy behind. He couldn’t leave Djeeta behind. Veight’s eyes squeezed shut as he inhaled her sweet scent. In the back of his mind, Feldrac’s words echoed ominously.

**“You cannot have her, Veight. That girl is too important to be claimed by our world.”**

If anything, he just squeezed her tighter. _You’re wrong. This thing we have is just casual. I would never hurt her._ But yet…why did she have to smell so good? His chest tightened as bile rose in his throat. He exhaled heavily, trying in vain to slow his staccato heartbeat.

“...You need to leave.”

“Huh?”

The hurt in her voice was enough to tear at his heart. But Veight pushed it away, and tried to bury his feelings as deeply as possible. “You need to go. I’m still weak from that crazy aristocrat’s silver automatons.” His voice cracked, though, the rest coming out as a hoarse croak. “I’m hungry, Djeeta…. And you smell nice.” If she didn’t leave now, when he was in this weakened state, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself. Vampires didn’t need to survive on blood, but it did help heal wounds incredibly quickly. The worse he felt, the hungrier he got.

The blonde pressed herself against him, making no move to follow his directions. “No. I’m not leaving you. Not when I almost lost you.”

“Do you even hear what you’re saying? Go! Now!” he snarled, trying to push her off.

But Djeeta was much stronger than him in this condition, so his efforts were futile. Veight laid back on the pillows, panting. With a groan, he covered his eyes with his hands. By the gods, why couldn’t she just listen to him? They had been lovers for a while now, of course, but he’d never bitten her. He wouldn’t dare. If he did, she would be bound to the vampire world forever as his bloodkin. And Djeeta was much too important for that to happen. But she just _smelled so nice_.

The vampire snapped back to the present as the ruffling of her blouse could be heard. He looked down to see her shifting her sleeve past her shoulder, exposing her left shoulder and neck. Immediately, he averted his eyes. “Djeeta! What are you--”

Her hand brushed his cheek gently, silencing him more effectively than any brute force could. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked back at her. She offered the tiniest of smiles. “I know what you want, Veight. And it’s okay; you can take it. If you want.”

He swallowed. Slowly. Eyes darting nervously as his mouth dried up. He could say no. He could. But he could _feel_ her pulse against his skin, and damn did he want to know her warmth. A warm wetness slid down his cheeks as he bit his lip, turning his head away. “I can’t. I don’t…want you to think I’m a monster.”

Her lips interspersed feather-light kisses across his face, each touch of her skin to his setting his nerves on fire. All the while, her hand squeezed his reassuringly. “Mm-mm, I don’t think that at all.” For a few moments, her movements stopped, and she fell silent. He didn’t dare open his eyes. Then: “The anguish in your voice as Vampy began to fall into despair…no monster would react that way, Veight.” Her pulse was pressed against him again, the warm blood hidden beneath her skin rushing against him. Already, his willpower was shattering to pieces underneath her. She could only marvel breathlessly at how vulnerable and beautiful the young vampire was in his transparency.

Her voice was right up against the shell of his ear. “ _Take me._ ”

The last string holding him back snapped, and he lunged forward, sinking his teeth into her neck. Djeeta stifled a moan, her grip tightening around his back. Gods, he was so thirsty. Instinct roared at him to suck her dry. Take it all for himself until he was satiated. But somewhere closer to his heart, he knew to hold back. To only take a bit. After a few moments, he stopped, and withdrew.

Djeeta panted as she sat there for a moment, her face flushed. “Why did that…end up feeling good?”

Veight looked away, this time _his_ cheeks becoming flushed. “The mark on your neck…it won’t ever go away. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you. When vampires decide to mate, they bite each other like that with an everlasting mark, signaling their bond. I…forgive me.” Gods, what a fool he was. How could he do something like that to her? He had claimed her as his own for eternity. Djeeta was much too important to be involved with vampires. She was the Singularity, whatever that meant.

He’d told himself over and over again just to be satisfied with being near her. This was just a trifling crush, akin to a schoolgirl’s. Even when they became lovers, Veight had never actually _allowed_ himself to think that Djeeta could actually be his and his alone. There were so many members of the Grandcypher crew, not to mention men who had their eye on her. Just watching them look at her while she walked past made his blood boil. Yet he never said a word. Never failed to chastise himself for feeling jealous, because she would just end up with someone else anyway. A human. Even the most clueless members could see that she was close with Percival. Close with Sandalphon. Yet why was it _his_ quarters she visited every night? It was a question he’d wasted way too many days thinking about.

She giggled softly, dragging his attention over to her. “So am I your bloodkin now?” the blonde inquired neutrally.

He coughed. “Er, sort of, yeah.” Veight paused. “You’re no longer human, Djeeta. Not entirely.”

“And the mark on my neck. Do all bloodkin have it?”

He shook his head. “No, like I said, that’s a very special mark. One I can’t give to anyone else, no matter what. Once a vampire leaves a mark on someone, that’s the only mark they can leave.”

Her hand clasped his. “Veight….”

He tried to laugh it off, though it just came off as nervous. “This doesn’t mean anything, though. You can keep going on with your life as before. You won’t sprout wings out of your head or anything.” He frowned a little. “Though your aging is the same as mine now.”

She settled down beside him on the bed before pressing against his back in a spooning position. He inhaled her sweet scent, and immediately felt his guilt and anxiety wash away. Djeeta hummed softly. “So now that you’ve marked me, I guess I’m your mate.”

He paused for a few moments, quashing the knee-jerk urge to panic and deny it. “...If you want to. It’s not set in stone or anything. I mean, that’s one of the vampires’ traditions, but you and Vampy helped teach me that traditions aren’t everything. So if you want to just forget this whole thing….”

“Why do you think I’d want that?” She buried her face into the small of his back, her voice coming out slightly muffled. “I love you, after all.”

The unabashed way she declared it sucked the air from his lungs. The vampire remained still for several moments, trying to compose himself. Thank the gods she couldn’t see his face right now. Finally, he spoke, his voice hoarse. “Djeeta, I can’t give you what you want. I can’t pull you away from your journey to find your father. Just as you can’t pull me away from Medvecia and my people.” With each word, his chest grew tighter and tighter. “I always wondered why it was me. Especially when there are so many people in the Grandcypher. I always, _always_ wondered, Djeeta.” Bitter tears began to spill down his already raw cheeks. “You can’t just say things like that. Or else…. Or else I won’t be able to bring myself to let you go.”

With a sister like Vampy, he had learned to put himself second. Normally it was the older sibling who looked out for the younger, but with Vampy, Veight had to be the one to keep an eye on her. What he wanted always came as an afterthought. That was what being a good prince meant. Others came first. _So this--this is too cruel._ He knew he couldn’t have Djeeta, so _why_ did she have to make it so hard on him? It wasn’t like he could even understand her motives. A father was something Veight never had, and never would have. They were too different.

She didn’t change her position from where she was snuggled up next to him. “You don’t have to pull me away from anything, Veight. Being a skyfarer…it’s the greatest thing I could ever ask for.” She paused. “But you can’t be a full-time skyfarer forever. Just like my father before me, my journey will come to an end sooner or later. When that happens, I don’t see any reason why we should just forget about each other.”

He turned around to his other side, the pain from his stomach almost entirely forgotten. _Her blood really works fast._ In a moment of emotion, he embraced her closely before placing a kiss on her forehead. “Could you make me a promise then?”

“Mm.”

He paused. “When we finally reach Estalucia and find your father, would you like to come to Medvecia with me?” _And be queen?_ He didn’t add the second part. That was in the distant future, after all.

“Of course,” she said without a moment’s hesitation, resting her head on his pillow, voice coming out as a sleepy sigh. “I’d like to be a family in Medvecia.”

_Family?_ His heart beat quickly in his ears. _No, she’s just tired and probably mixed up her words. That’s not what she meant, right? She probably just meant like a family--me, her, and Vampy._ But after a moment, he sighed and let it go before curling up beside her, their faces mere inches apart. Veight shut his eyes. He could think about that when he was fully recovered. For right now, in this little room on the Grandcypher, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say LOOK AT THESE ANGSTY CHILDREN AJKTGKJOAWGOEDVAEOC  
> I always imagined that Djeeta would live with Veight in Medvecia as the king and queen, considering that Vampy obviously doesn't want to be queen. However, with how uncertain the main storyline's resolution currently is (as there is no resolution yet), I began to doubt the possibility of having such a neat, perfect ending for them. Either way, here's to hoping. Veight's little crush on Danchou really butters my eggroll. Might make this a series later with a family au as they live in Medvecia, but idk.


End file.
